


Bad Idea

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, Implied/Referenced Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But this is also why they do this too, because the only one willing to deliver this energy to Shosei is Shion, and it’s the same for the other boy.
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Bad Idea

Shion pushes Shosei into the bathroom stall, the blonde’s back hitting the door behind him as Shion presses his body against it once it’s closed. The younger one doesn't wait any more, attacking Shosei’s neck with his mouth, sucking on it. Not as hard to leave any marks but enough to have the sounds of Shosei’s moans coming into his ears.

“There’s still people out there, you’re fucking insane,” the blonde spits, closing his eyes as Shion licks on his sensitive spot.

“But you like me like that,” the younger courttacks.

“You’re gross.”

“Sure thing.”

Quickly, Shion captures Shosei’s lips on his, his tongue making its way into the blonde’s mouth. Shosei doesn’t hold back, he kisses him back harshly, strongly grabbing the back of the younger’s head to deepen into the kiss. Shion with his arms, at the same time, moves Shosei’s body from the door to the hard, cold wall on the side. Pressing their bodies together as they start to grind against each other.

They’re both hard by now. They probably have been even before coming into the bathroom as they kept exchanging suggestives looks and touches during the dance practice, both of them competing, trying to make one another horny in front of the rest of the members. It’s nothing new for them, both Shosei and Shion are in a constant competition to see which one can break the other first.

The kiss is a complete mess but that is perfectly fine for them. Shosei is struggling even more once Shion experimentally finds his way to grab him by his hips, holding him up in the air as Shosei places his legs around the younger’s hips. Shosei feels it against his leg — Shion’s hard cock that he is so familiar with by now. Shion notices this too, accommodating both of them so his hardness is also pressing against Shosei’s now, making him moan.

“You like this a lot, don’t you?” Shion teases, his breath is hot against the blonde’s neck. The hands that are holding Shosei up take the chance to slide down a bit, searching for his buttcheeks. Shosei can feel it all, his clothes for dance practice are way too thin. Shion’s palms are a bit sweaty yet warm. “Getting dragged out of the room, being locked up here so I can fuck you roughly and then just throw you away. You like this so much, being used.”

“S—Shut up,” Shosei replies, getting more and more aroused at the nasty words Shion throws at him. His mind is focused on how the boy’s fingers are ghosting over his entrance and he cannot wait for Shion to get rid of his pants as soon as possible.

“What would Ren-kun think of you? He was so worried when we left, thinking you got hurt. Poor Shosei,” Shosei’s guilt just turns him on even more, it makes his insides twist. He still hasn’t figured out how Shion is always able to maintain the composure for so long. But Shosei also assumes that he can do it just for the sake of annoying him, teasing him. “And Ruki-kun wanted to come with us, to make sure you were okay. Little do they know their so loved pudding is such a cockslut.”

Shion doesn’t even give him the chance to say anything back. He drops Shosei on the floor so the blonde is standing on his feet again, he seems too dumbfounded to get rid of his own pants so Shion helps him, dropping them on the floor. He is only left with his underwear and sweatshirt on. It’s a welcoming surprise for Shion when he realizes Shosei is wearing nothing else but a fancy, black and tight, jockstrap.

Shion is even more turned on now, if that’s possible. Shion manhandles Shosei so he turns his body around and gets a better view of the blonde’s ass. The younger cups the cheeks with his hands, squeezing them so hard that Shosei has to bite his lips to hold back a loud groan. Liking the way Shion gets his hands all over his butt.

“Easy access,” Shion laughs. “You’re such a slut, so willing,” he whispers on Shosei’s ear, “ready for me fuck you at any time.”

“F—Fuck you. It’s comfortable for d—dancing,” the blonde responds, it’s hard for him to concentrate now as the other boy’s hands are spreading his asscheeks open, roughly grinding his own clothed boner against it.

He turns his head around a bit to meet Shion's face. The younger is smiling back at him and Shosei wants to punch him in the face. He knows Shion finds amusement in seeing him so embarrassed and ashamed. But this is also why they do this too, because the only one willing to deliver this energy to Shosei is Shion, and it’s the same for the other boy.

“Suck,” Shion demands placing two fingers on Shosei’s mouth, the blonde immediately taking them in. He puts his tongue to work all over them, making sure to not only get them slimy and wet but to also tease Shion back a little bit. Shosei wraps his lips around the digits so nicely like how he knows Shion likes it most when he is sucking his dick. He doesn’t look away once, his eyes fixed on the other boy’s intense glance. “You do it so well, Shose. If I wasn’t in such a hurry to fuck your tight ass I would've had fucked your mouth first,” Shion says. Shosei moans on the fingers in his mouth at the thought of the younger cumming hot inside on his throat.

Shosei keeps sucking on them till Shion decides it’s fine, pulling them out of his mouth and moving straight to his ass. He drops the rest of Shosei’s underwear on the floor so his butt is bare now, the blonde goes back to face the wall. Then he feels it, finally there is a finger slowly going inside of him. Once Shion got it to the knuckle, he started pumping it in and out. Whispers leaving Shosei’s mouth as he closes his eyes, enjoying it.

Shion’s other hand is caressing his waist, Shosei’s shirt is rolled up against his chest so the younger can also tour around his stomach and chest with his free hand if he wants. Not only Shosei’s ass is exposed now but his own cock too. The blonde shivers when Shion pushes him more to the front so his tip touches the cold wall, it hurts a bit for the lack of attention but Shosei is smart enough to know he is allowed to touch himself now. Suddenly there is a second finger coming into his hole, Shosei welcomes it pleasantly as his voice breaks into a soft whine. He hears Shion chuckle behind him.

“It’s so soft inside, I bet you fingered yourself this morning. Am I right?” he asks. “Were you anticipating this, Shose? Getting ready for me?”

“You’re quite funny if you think I would ever touch myself thinking about you,” Shosei snaps back. It takes a lot of stretch from him to say that as Shion starts once again to move both his fingers inside of him. The younger is right, tought, but he just would never admit it outloud.

“If it’s not me, then who is it, huh? Let me guess…” Shosei is tense but he is liking all of this, there was something about Shion’s cocky tone of voice that was annoying yet incredibly hot to him. “Ah, I know, Sukai! You like him, don’t you? He is hot,” he exclaims, Shosei cannot help but bite his lip. The awkward mention of one of their closest friend’s name awakens something in him. “He is always looking after you, such a good friend. Do you think Sukai has any clue of it? That his cute little Shosei lies on his bed and buries his fingers deep inside his ass thinking about him?”

Shosei sobs. Both from Shion’s words and also because the younger magnagates to get a third wet finger inside his ass. Shion doesn’t even wait as he starts to pull them inside and out, he is purposely avoiding pressing right in Shosei’s prostate where he knows he anticipates it the most. “S—Shut the f—fuck up,” the blonde demands, overwhelmed.

Shion must be a fucking masochist, Shosei thinks. Because there is no way he is doing any better than him, he sure is painfully hard inside his pants too. Yet Shion still laughs at the blonde’s words.

“Are you thinking about him now? Thinking about how Sukai’s cock would feel inside of you instead of mine? That breaks my heart Shosei. You really are a nasty slut,” then Shion pulls his fingers out all three at once, the blonde makes sounds of complaint at the looseness. Shion puts his mouth closer to his ear, whispering: “I don’t like that, you know? I have to remind you who is the one fucking you now.”

He grabs Shosei’s hips making him bend over a little more so Shosei is maintaining himself with his arms and face against the wall. He hears Shion preparing himself, only pulling his gym pants and underwear down a little so he can take his cock out. Shosei doesn’t have to turn around to see it very clearly in mind, well, he has had it on his face multiple times already. He is not ashamed of his own dick, it’s more fine, but not like Shosei cared much about it since he didn’t put it to much use anyways. But still, there is something else about Shion’s. Just like the rest of him, his dick is long and thick. Everything Shosei would expect from it.

Shosei hears Shion spitting on his own hand, he uses it to lube up his hard cock, also spreading some more at Shosei’s hole. He then takes it and presses it against the blonde’s entrance, not doing anything more but teasing him as he moves it around. Shosei swear he fucking hates Shion, all he wants to do is to get his good fuck and leave yet the other boy still takes his precious time to tease him. Shion is an asshole and he is sure enjoying this, knowing he will get Shosei mad.

“F—Fucking hell, just put it in!” the blonde protests. But that doesn’t take him anywhere. If there is something that is actually bothering him though, Shion knows Shosei would be using their safe word.

“Desperate much?” Shion asks, Shosei doesn’t has to turn around to see the stupid smirk on his face.

“No one is desperate to fuck you,” the older argues with an annoyed tone of voice, but the more he speaks, the more Shion plays with him. “Jerk. I don’t know why I agree to do this. Maybe because I feel bad seeing you all day following Syoya like a lost puppy and he doesn’t even flinch,” says, but he automatically regrets it. Shosei is not sure from where all that came from, but he is so horny right now that he is not thinking straight.

Suddenly, Shosei’s body is pressed against the wall, with Shion strongly grabbing him by his hair. He can peek Shion’s eyes, looking directly at him. Shosei would say he is scared if it wasn’t because he knows the outcome of this. And he is anticipating it.

“Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?” Shion grunts. “All you’re made for is to take cock, and that’s it. Syoya is a good boy but what can I say about you other than calling you a freaking slut, huh?”

Shosei doesn’t get a chance to reply, the younger is kissing him again. It’s a complete mess as not only their positions are uncomfortable but both of them are just way too turned on to sync up. Shion gets his tongue inside Shosei’s mouth and the blonde can barely catch up, letting the other boy freely explore his mouth. Shosei gasps when he finally feels the hand leaving his hair. Shion is using it to grab his cock again, this time precisely putting it at the entrance of his ass. The boy is bottoming out as quickly as he enters Shosei’s hole, making him feel like he is losing his mind.

“S—Shion!” he yells, the younger is fast in covering Shosei’s mouth. He makes him arch his back and keeps him like that, still not moving at all.

“Be quiet, goddammit.”

Shion starts to move in and out, his breathing getting heavy too now that he has Shosei’s tight and warm hole around his dick. It’s a little harsh and uncomfortable but not painful, the way Shion knows Shosei likes to take it when they are in a hurry like right now.

Shosei tries to maintain himself as silent as possible, with Shion’s left hand still pressed on his mouth to help him out. He is too lost in the pleasure, the hardness finally filling up his ass the way he likes it so much. Shion’s speed is still moderate but it’s enough to have the head of his cock rubbing Shosei’s prostate every time he pushes it back in.

Shion is groaning as he fucks him steady. When he gets tired of covering Shosei’s mouth he decides to shut up the boy by putting two of his fingers in, letting them rest there. Shosei doesn’t hesitate and starts to suck on them, enjoying the feeling of having both his mouth as full as his ass. He loses the rhyme fast, soon drooling oh the digits. Shion’s thrusts also get faster and faster, fucking him hard.

“Fuck, Shose, this is all you really care about,” Shion says, his breath agitated as he is going in and out nonstop. “You’re making such a mess of yourself but you don’t care, you’re content with having your hole full. Dirty slut.”

Shosei moans, he cannot fully process all of what Shion is saying but he nods, desperately. His legs are so tired from standing there for so long and his dick is so painfully hard but the way Shion treats him and fucks him is enough to compensate and make him feel good.

He whines when Shion is all of the sudden pulling out. Shosei is about to protest because he wants the younger’s cock back inside of him but before he even gets to snap he gets manhandled so his body is turned around, facing the other boy again. Shosei blinks confused but he appreciates the view — Shion is not doing any better than him. Yeah he is still fully clothed but he is sweating a lot, his hair sticks to his face and his neck is red. Shosei thinks to himself that he likes Shion looking like that. And it’s because of him.

There is not much time to think about it, though, because then Shion is grabbing his hips again, pulling him up against the wall like he was before, Shosei’s body sustained by the younger’s strength. He doesn’t even get to ask for it as Shion is positioning his cock on Shosei’s entrance again, not even waiting a second and going all in at once.

Shosei crosses his legs at Shion’s back, pulling all of him closer to his body. Shion catches up fast, fucking Shosei in a much better position. For the blonde is also at advantage as now his own neglected dick is rubbing against Shion’s body, receiving some of the friction he was waiting for. Shion is looking at him, with a cocky smile on his face. His glance is so hot that it sends shockwaves through Shosei’s body. He is with his mouth open, gasping and letting himself get fucked the way Shion wants to.

Shion cannot resist it, he gets closer and goes to suck on his neck as he keeps pounding into him deep and fast. Shosei has no force to tell him that no, he cannot leave any mark or hickey cause he doesn’t want anybody asking about it. So this time he lets himself enjoy how nice it feels to have Shion licking and sucking there.

“Do you think any of them can do you like this?” Shion’s voice interrupted his ears. “Name any of them and I bet you they could come here and take turns and no one would be able to get you like this.”

Shosei moans at his words. The thought of it makes him feel even dirtier and humiliated, but actually, it's Shion’s possessiveness that's the most arousing thing to him. Because even if he loves being called and treated like a slut, he can only picture Shion getting him this horny by doing it, so excited and desperate to get fucked that he is willing to leave midway a dance practice like he did just now.

“Whose cock is fucking you now, Shosei? Tell me. Who’s the person that can only fuck you and make you cum the way you like it?”

“S—Shion, fuck. Y—You— it’s only you, Shion.”

“That’s right. My slut.”

They kiss again. Shosei can only concentrate on it a little as he moans, feeling Shion’s hand finally going to grab his hard dick bouncing between them. He can almost feel his eyes rolling at the back of his head at the overwhelming pleasure. His prostate keeps on getting abused as Shion goes harder and harder into him, also looking for his very own release. The hand on his dick is messy but it’s enough to get him at the edge.

His back is gonna hurt for sure as he keeps getting pressed against the wall, but at this point he doesn’t care since his ass is gonna be sore too. The kiss gets out of control, Shion licking Shosei’s mouth open, There is the hot feeling growing on top of Shosei’s stomach, making him whine. He is cumming, it gets to both of them as he shoots in between their bodies.

Shosei is completely blissed out, he lets Shion hold him still and fuck him hard as he is trying to reach his orgasm too. He is trying to hold back the little sobs he makes at the overstimulation, kinda liking it. Shose agrees with Shion when he told him he was made to take cock. Shion’s.

Shion is cumming soon, biting his lips to hold in all the sounds. Shosei is looking at him, thinking about how hot he looks and enjoying the sensation of having his hole filled up with all of Shion’s cum now. It doesn’t matter how bad it will drip between his legs once he pulls out, both of them like to have a reminder of how good Shion just fucked him.

After catching back their breath, he pulls out, holding Shosei still as his body is too weak to stand up on his own. Again, Shosei is impressed at how Shion endures it all. He seems shaken up but not tired at all. Meanwhile the blonde can’t wait to reach home and go lay on his bed.

It takes a few minutes but they can pull themselves back together, kinda.

It’s not as awkward as expected. They are used to whatever this relationship they have is now. Shosei watches Shion washing his face, fixing his clothes. Shosei does the same, quietly. There is a growing annoyance on his lower back that he knows is gonna follow him the rest of the day.

“You okay?” Shion asks, they’re about to head out the door but first he waits for Shosei to reply.

“Yeah,” he says, “I’m more than okay.” The younger smiles at him and he smiles back.

It’s quiet when they get out, walking together in the direction that is most likely to find some of the boys or the staff. The minutes after the sex are always like that, they don’t force themselves to say something or to start a conversation, just walking in a comfortable silence.

Then, around the corner, both of their attention settle on two familiar faces coming their way. There is an odd feeling crawling to the top of Shosei’s stomach.

“Shosei!” his best friend screams, running towards him. “Sho told me —”

“I got a really bad cramp,” the blonde quickly cuts Syoya off. “It’s gone now,” he smiles.

Sukai finally joined them as he was walking behind Syoya. The latter suddenly sent a sharp look at Shion next to him.

“You better had taken care of my friend here,” the short boy says to him.

“Of course I did,” Shion speaks up, “I gave him a massage and all.”

The blonde doesn’t dares to look at him but if he could, he knows Shion would be winking at him or something stupid like that.

“I’m glad it was nothing then,” Sukai finally talks, “Well, we were all a bit worried,” he says.

“Thanks. No need to worry,” Shosei softly replies to him, smiling.

The four of them start to walk together at where the rest is located. They’re chatting about random stuff, what they want to have for dinner or at what time they plan to go to sleep tonight, if it will be another sleepless night with video games. Shosei is tired though. So he is not too enthusiastic about joining the conversation.

When they meet the rest of the members they all come to Shosei, asking him if he is alright. He says he is, it was nothing. Of couse, he doesn’t mentions how sore is ass is getting for having his friend fucking him agaisnt the bathroom’s wall.

Shion and Sukai abandon Shosei and Syoya after that, they’re called by Keigo so they leave with him. The two best friends being left behind. Syoya looks at him then, grabbing his arm as he makes Shosei sit with him alone far from the rest. The blonde is truly exhausted but he still tries to listen to his friend talk.

“So,” Syoya stars, “I think I’m gonna ask Shion out.”

“What?” Shosei immediately looks straight at him, not sure if he heard that right.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it you know. I think he likes me, like, he is always so nice and sweet to me. I might give him a chance.”

“Since when do you like Shion?” Shosei quickly asks, he is not aware of how abruptly he did till he sees Syoya raising an eyebrow at him.

“I told you, I’m gonna try giving him a chance. It’s not like I’m telling you I’m in love with him.” Syoya answers, a bit confused still, “why? You don’t like him—”

“I just never—,” hesitates. “Just never thought of it. That’s all,” he tries to fix it fast.

“Ah, don’t be like that. I will still have time for you,” Syoya teases him, so Shosei tries to play along laughing. “And if you start to feel lonely, Sukai is always there for you,” he ends, winking.

“Sukai?” he snorts.

“It’s so obvious he has a thing for you,” Syoya says, “I thought you noticed, wasn’t that why you started to hang out with him more often? Maybe it’s time we both get a boyfriend,” the short boy playfully says. The reminder of what him and Shion did a few minutes ago kick him in the stomach, but he quickly pushes it out.

“He is a great guy but I have never felt that he likes me like that.”

“I’m just saying what I’m seeing as your friend,” Syoya quickly adds, but Shosei just wants to end this conversation already.

Takumi and Junki join them right at that moment so the topic, luckily for him, changes quickly. It’s time for all of them to leave the company’s building and head home.

In the van, Syoya is who usually sits with him on their way back but today the boy asks him if it’s okay if he leaves him this time. Shosei says it’s cool, he will sit with Mame, it’s fine.

Then he sees his friend walking to the end of the bus and sitting right next to Shion; but like he said before, it’s fine. Shosei puts his airpods on, blasts some loud music and tries to ignore the bitter taste that’s left on his mouth.


End file.
